WereBears
Werebear Leader of this group is called an Ursus. Clans are not like Wolf Pack. We have a loose association and instead of meeting for a Lupanar every Month. We may only meet once a year or for important events. Local Clan, Andarta's Sword Sleuth. Ranks Ursus - King of the Bears - Hunter Mitchell Ursa - Queen of the Bears - Allison Halliwell Tyr - Ursus and Ursa BodyGuard/Keeper of Thing - James Thunder Valemon - Second in Command/Lead Enforcer - Open Gothar - Elder/Magic User - Gythia Anne Halliwell (If she wants it, then her name would possibly be Thunder) Bragi - Record Keeper - Open Ullr - Hunter/Enforcer - Open Hodr - Warrior/Enforcer Eir - Healer - Open (If your a EMT, Nurse, or a Doctor) Hexen - Magick User/Witch/Psychic - Open Vidarr - Punisher/Enforcer - Open (To Be This you have to be able to pull off a Sadist/or Be one) Key Terms Loki - Shamed One/Dead Bear Walking, Traitor to the King Lokian - Follower of the Traitor to the King Sleuth - The Living Members of this Group of Bears Clan - The Living Members of this group of Bears and Allies Den - Building where the Clan Lives/Safe House Steading - Property the Den is on Moot/Thing - Assembly of the Bears (Like Lupanar for the Wolves) Heathen - All WereBears Rohhatz - Ritual Hunt (To became an Adult in this Sleuth you have to Hunt a Demon) Godhi - Male Gothar Gythia - Female Gothar Boar - Adult Male Bear Sow - Adult Female Bear Cub - Offspring - You are Cub until you have gone through Rohhatz Otherkin - All Zoolathropes Other Dead - Vampires Sigmund - Werewolf Bear Powers Super Strength - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong a being is. Hyper Speed - The ability to run extremely fast. Shapeshifting - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. Immunity - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers. (Can not be turned into a different type of WereCreature) High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. Enhanced Senses - The ability to have extremely advanced senses. Camouflage - The ability to magically change one's appearance to match their surroundings. Alpha Bear - All Basic Ability are Enhanced Enhanced Intuition - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychich powers such as Precognition. Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. Sensing - The ability to locate and sense people. Empathy - The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them. An Empath can copy others' powers, too. Augmentation - The ability to enhance other's abilities. (Turn Humans into WereBears) Voice Manipulation - The ability to manipulate your own voice or copy another (Thunder Roar) Limited Abilities - Connected to Species Shamanism - Used to heal and enlighten, using ceremonials which can include rhythmic music, mind altering drugs and mythic journeys into the subconscious. - Kermode (A Black Bear that is all White.) Mediumship - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. - Kermode Rage Projection - The ability to enrage others by magnifying their anger. - Grizzly Bears and Witchcraft Bears can have witches. They are more prominent under the Kermode, but can happen with any type of Bear. Bears are creatures of Dreams, Magic, Rage, Vengeance, Fertility, and Protection. Category:Information Category:Magical Beings